The Rum Tum Tugger (Rap song)/French
The French lyrics for "The Rum Tum Tugger" (Rap song), translated by Nicolas Nebot and Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015. Note: Paris 1989 used the rock version instead. Lyrics Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Le Rum Tum Tugger" Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Dès qu'on lui propose du pain, il réclame de la quiche Dès qu'on le met dans sa niche, il vous réclame le jardin Dès qu'on le met dans le jardin, c'est là qu'il réclame sa niche Et dès qu'une souris l'aguiche, c'est un rat qu'il mangerait bien S'il y a du rat comme festin, c'est une souris qu'il déniche Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Il n'en fait rien, rien qu'à sa tête Et pourtant jamais personne n'y changera rien Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat agaçant Dès qu'on le fait entrer, c'est là qu'il prend la porte Et c'est du mauvais côté de la porte qu'il s'étend Quand on croit qu'il est entré, alors il arrive qu'il sorte Au fond d'un tiroir il se détend S'il reste enfermé, c'est là qu'il s'emporte Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Il n'en fait rien, rien qu'à sa tête Et pourtant jamais personne n'y changera rien Le Rum Tum Tugger est un drôle d'animal Il a des sales manies et des manières de vaurien Si vous lui offrez du thon, il vous réclame du suprême Et s'il n'y a pas de thon, le suprême ne lui dit rien S'il y a de la crème, il fait la fine bouche Et si vous lui enlevez son grand bol de crème Il va le chercher, le ramène à sa couche Parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même Je suis qu'une bête de guerre, personne me dit comment faire Tout comme un loup de gouttière, un chat solitaire Je suis le plus vicieux, malicieux, curieux des chats Rien qu'un voyou qui se fout bien des préchi-préchas Je suis sérieux, ouvre tes yeux depuis ton fauteuil Je suis qu'un rebelle avec un peu d'orgueil Tu me donnes du pain, je préfère la quiche Les souris, tintin - je préfère les biches(?) Donne-moi une villa tout au bord de la mer Je préfère un appart plein de rats de gouttière Oublie l'appartement - une villa d'enfer ! Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Moi, je sors si vous me faites entrer Pourquoi sortir ? Je préfère rester ! J'aime laisser ma trace en jouant de mes griffes Je frappe où on m'attend pas, je choisis toujours au pif J'ai entendu dire qu'on me trouve agaçant Qu'un tiroir pour dormir ? Mais c'est pas décent ! Manquerait plus qu'ils viennent - moi, je les attends C'est sûr, un chat comme moi, c'est épatant ! Il n'en fait rien, rien qu'à sa tête Je veux du thon quand tu me donnes des sardines Donne ce que je veux ou je te refais la vitrine Je fais grise mine si tu me donnes du lait Je m'en lécherais les babines si tu te retournais En deux temps trois mouvements je déclenche une bagarre ??? me présente(?) sans jamais crier gare J'aime pas les caresses, c'est mieux que tu me laisses Mais tu m'intéresses si tu t'approches de mes fesses Je suis prêt à te mordre et te tordre le cou J'adore le désordre et la pagaille avant tout Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Il n'en fait rien, rien qu'à sa tête Et pourtant jamais personne n'y changera rien Le Rum Tum Tugger est un chat peu commun Il n'en fait rien, rien qu'à sa tête Et pourtant jamais personne... Et pourtant jamais personne... Et pourtant jamais personne... n'y changera rien Gangsta, MC Chat Je rappe vos valses et vos cha-cha-chas Dès le prochain tube on jouera aux pachas I'm le Rum Tum, le Jellicool Cat Le quoi ? Le Jellicool Cat ! J'ai rien entendu ! Le Jellicool Cat ! Et on fait du bruit à gauche ! Le Jellicool Cat ! Et on fait du bruit à droite ! Le Jellicool Cat ! En avant, en arrière Le Jellicool Cat ! On remue son derrière Le Jellicool Cat ! Pour quoi ? Le Jellicool Cat ! MC Chat ! Category:Musical Numbers